Lights! Camera! Haunting!
In Lights! Camera! Haunting!, an unscrupulous film producer reacts with unusual enthusiasm when the Ghostbusters pursue a number of ghosts in his horror movie set. The ghosts help him in exchange for doing a film of their own... a movie that will feature the destruction of the Ghostbusters!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 15. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Gil Hamstrung Feeny Muscleberg Ghost Actors Horror House Ghosts Artie Grendel MJN Studios Movie Star Ghosts Equipment Ecto-1 P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Locations Radio City MJN Studios Plot The Ghostbusters were hired as consultants on a horror film called "Horror House" and drove to set. Winston was happy it wasn't real work for once. Ray was excited to finally get to go to MJN Studios but Winston revealed the filming was being done at a real haunted house for authenticity. Just outside, Egon's P.K.E. Meter picked up some readings but Peter dismissed it. They walked in on a scene in progress and met actor Gil Hamstrung, the director Feeny Muscleberg, and the producer Artie Grendel. Over a dozen ghosts observed the shoot from the attic. Joe, their leader, grabbed the shooting script and read through it in disappointment. Grendel announced he was cutting unnecessary expenses and fired the Ghostbusters. Suddenly, the ghosts attacked the set. While the Ghostbusters ran to Ecto-1 to grab the Proton Packs, Grendel was smitten with the ghosts and filmed them. The Ghostbusters returned and trapped the majority of the ghosts. Grendel secretly helped the three top ghosts evade capture. A month later, "Horror House" premiered. The Ghostbusters pulled up to a theater and greeted the crowd. Grendel paid them to appear for the movie's publicity. The people walked out the theater exclaiming how they loved it. The Ghostbusters encountered Gil and Feeny. They, too, were fired from the movie. Feeny voiced his concerns. Special effects alone should have taken over a month. Grendel arrived and whisked the guys away in his car. Gil and Feeny were left behind but they suspected something was up. The Ghostbusters entered MJN Studios and were captured in a net. Grendel hired the three ghosts to help him make movies in exchange for Grendel helping them make their own movie, "The End of the Ghostbusters." As the guys stewed in a prison cell, Ray recalled it was used for "The Pirate of Zinda" starring Douglas Flynn. They were brought out into an Old West set and told to run. The ghosts armed themselves with the Proton Packs and chased after them! They ran to a graveyard set to a mock up of RMS Lusitania to a cityscape. Peter stomped around the city to his delight then ran away from the Proton blasts. The guys reached a dead end, fittingly where Clark Tracy's character in "Gangsters on Braodway" was killed off. Gil and Feeny arrived in a helicopter to save the day. However, the ghosts blasted the helicopter and captured the duo. Joe offered to let them go if the Ghostbusters gave up. Ray got them to promise but the ghosts... tied them up and planned to kill everyone anyway. Ray reached for Egon's P.K.E. Meter and reversed the polarity. He sent out a distress signal and the ghosts of three MJN Studios movie stars manifested. Since they were heroes, the ghosts helped the Ghostbusters. After the other ghosts were captured, Ray and Winston split off and captured Grendel. Everyone watched as the movie star ghosts rode off into the sunset. Quotes *Winston: "Egon! Remind me what happens if one of those beams hits us!?" Egon: "Our individual atoms go on separate vacations!" Trivia *The episode was recorded on November 12, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Lights! Camera! Haunting!" (1986). *The episode is listed as "Lights, Camera, Haunting" on the call sheet.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Lights! Camera! Haunting!" (1986). *Writer Marc Scott Zicree, during the episode introduction on The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, remarked he visited the MGM Studios back lot before it was torn down and it helped inspire this episode. *Ray dreamed of going to MJN Studios for a long time.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Lights! Camera! Haunting! " (1987) (DVD ts. 10:02-10:04). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter mentions his mother.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Lights! Camera! Haunting!" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:04). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Just watch Mama Venkman's little boy!" *The Ghostbusters stumble onto a set for the RMS Lusitania was a British ocean liner sunk by the Germans during the World War One era. *Grendel mentioned an Ouija board during the Ghostbusters' execution. The board is commonly used for communication with ghosts. *Hopalong RogersMarsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Lights! Camera! Haunting!" (1986). is named after fictional cowboy hero Hopalong Cassidy and an actor Jimmy Rogers who played one of the juvenile leads. *Both Janine and Slimer don't appear in this episode. Animation Errors *At the end of the episode the particle throwers hoses are disconnected from the proton packs, yet the Ghostbusters are still able to use them. *There are three Ghost Actors, yet when the MJN Studios Movie Star Ghosts give them their equipment back, there are four packs. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:046-01.png Image:046-02.png LightsCameraHaunting13.jpg LightsCameraHaunting14.jpg LightsCameraHaunting15.jpg Image:046-03.png Image:046-04.png Image:046-05.png LightsCameraHaunting16.jpg Image:046-06.png Image:046-07.png LightsCameraHaunting17.jpg Image:046-08.png LightsCameraHaunting18.jpg Image:046-09.png LightsCameraHaunting19.jpg LightsCameraHaunting20.jpg Image:046-10.png LightsCameraHaunting21.jpg LightsCameraHaunting22.jpg Image:046-11.png LightsCameraHaunting23.jpg LightsCameraHaunting24.jpg Image:046-12.png Collages and Edits HorrorHouseSetinLightsCameraHauntingepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HorrorHouseSetinLightsCameraHauntingepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HorrorHouseSetinLightsCameraHauntingepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RadioCityinLightsCameraHauntingepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MJNStudiosinLightsCameraHauntingepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MJNStudiosinLightsCameraHauntingepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MJNStudiosinLightsCameraHauntingepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostActorsinLightsCameraHauntingepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MJNStudiosinLightsCameraHauntingepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MJNStudiosinLightsCameraHauntingepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FeenyMusclebergGilHamstrunginLightsCameraHauntingepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostActorsinLightsCameraHauntingepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MJNStudiosinLightsCameraHauntingepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MJNStudiosMovieStarGhostsinLightsCameraHauntingepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostActorsinLightsCameraHauntingepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostActorsinLightsCameraHauntingepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostActorsinLightsCameraHauntingepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostActorsinLightsCameraHauntingepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3episode046.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3episode046Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode